Begging for a Banana
by DNSegawa
Summary: Sasuke is a student at a high school and Itachi is the gay sex education teacher there. What happens when Sasuke gets hungry and asks Itachi for a banana? Alot more than he planned. What? Sasuke's late for class, too? Read inside to see what happens nect.


Disclamer:

melody726 talking: neither DNSegawa nor myself owns the show Naruto...if we did it would be full of yaoi and maybe yuri once in a while. But porn neither the less.

DNSegawa- What she said. I would also like to thank you whoever reads this fic. Remember, sometimes even reviews could liten up your life. Anyway, hope you all like it! (A bit of info on my other story 'Thinking': sorry guys, but i wont be updating it for a bit..sorry, still have an authors-block)

Idea and summary:melody726 (role-played as: Itachi)

For making this fic possible:DNSegawa (role-played as: Sasuke)

Enjoy the porn people and review, please...

* * *

What a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, there was soft wind and...

Sasuke wanted a banana. Yes, of all thing there is to choose from he had to choose a banana. And his asshole of a brother didn't want to share. Where are they you ask?

They were in high school. It was lunch time and Sasuke, despite having a great memory, forgot to bring some food with him. He was alone in the classroom until his oh-so-great brother came in. He was older then Sasuke himself by six years. He worked as a teacher at this school for a part time job. Though Sasuke always thought that he did what just to annoy him more.

Their parents were killed by a serial killer named Orochimaru who now was after Sasuke, but for a different reason that doesn't need to be explained. His older brother, despite always annoying him and making fun of him, been taking care of Sasuke since their parents death and always protecting him. In overall, he was a very, VERY protective brother though it didn't seem that way at first sight.

Sasuke glanced at his older brother and couldn't help but notice him carrying two bananas. Excitement sparked in Sasuke as a thought came to him of finally eating something but that excitement sooner died out as he renumbered what kind of bastard his brother could be. Sasuke sighed and made his way to his TEACHER desk and made as cute voice as he could and set his 'puppy eyes' on.

"Aniki, you have no idea how hungry I am...Since you are SUCH a great brother, could you give one to your little cute bother?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It depends on what you will do for an exchange this...banana. So? What will it be?" Itachi asked.

"What would you want for me to do?" A big mistake. Who knows what kind of hell Itachi would come up for Sasuke.

Itachi smirks and thinks. Just perfect; Got you just where I want you. "Well, then do you want to discuss it during class or...after class? ...The choice is completely up to you, brother dearest." Itachi then smirks again

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi's suspicious tone. "You make it sound like we are going to do something really dirty." Young Uchiha sighed and looked at Itachi. That bastard new that he was hungry like hell and wont say after class. "Now, you know it perfectly well."

"I see... We will discuss the exchange during...class. So until then, both bananas are mine, but I'll save one for you."

"But I want my banana now! I'm hungry, God damnit, Itachi!" Sasuke couldn't help but just become angry and annoyed with Itachi, weasel knew pretty well how to push the yougsters buttons.

"Sorry, but you'll get it during class along with...my exchange" smirks

With last growl from Sasuke they left the classroom. Itachi walking off to the teachers room while Sasuke went for a walk around the school, with an empty stomach.

Itachi smirks again right before he enters the teachers room and thinks, 'Now, I can't wait until it's class... This should be exciting...smirks' Itachi was thinking of what to do with his banana, 'I know, I'll eat it during class... That should get a rise out of Sasu-chan'. does a mental chuckle

While Itachi planing something evil, oblivious to everything, Sasuke wondered around the school. Grumbling, he didn't even want to look in the direction of cafeteria, afraid he would throw a tantrum. Happy for taking his iPod with him, he took it out and started listening to his favourite music, not even worrying later for being late to class for 10 minutes.

-10 minutes after class started, with Itachi as his teacher-

'God damnit! Where is he? I swear if he's not he here in the next 5 minutes, I'm marking him absent! And damnit I'm supposed to be entertained by now, not pissed off!' "Ok, class. Settle down, take out your homework from last night." One poor kid was stupid enough to ask while he is obviously pissed off, "What was our homework last night, Itachi-sensai?"

That poor kid never saw it coming... "Automatic write-up!" Itachi grabbed the referral that was setting on the edge of his desk, filled it out, and told the kid to,'get out and go straight to the headmaster!'. And that kid was left wondering,'What the hell did I do and what crawled up his ass and died? Believe it!'

Suddenly door flew open and Sasuke walked in the class while everyone staring at him. He noticed Itachi's pissed off look and glare that obviously was sent his way. 'That's it, I'm never going to bring my iPod with me again! It just caused me a lot of trouble, which is obvious by the look Itachi is giving me...damn it all!' Gulping, Sasuke calmly walked to his desk and sat, all the time avoiding everyones stares.

"Nice to see you finally decided to come and join the rest of us." Itachi said in a smartass way and then smirked. 'Now, how to punish Sasu-chan...'

A smartass comment hung on Sasuke's tongue but he decided not to cause himself anymore trouble and stayed silent. Then he remembered about the 'exchange' Itachi wanted for his banana and once more gulped, various thoughts rushing through his mind.

'Sighs What to do, what to do?' Itachi thought to himself.

'Come on...it's even worse when you have to sit here and wait 'till he decides my fate! He'd better hurry up!'

"Now, Sasuke-chan. Since you decided to come to class...late. You will be helping me demonstrate some...things. Thank you very much for volunteering yourself. Now, for our first lesson today, class. We will be learning the differences between the 'seme' and the 'uke' of a yaoi relationship."

Gasps from all of the class boys were heard as well as girls were blushing and giggling. Meanwhile, Sasuke sat frozen and more pale then he normally was, if it is possible. He looked at Itachi with widen eyes and almost pleaded with his look to cancel all of this but Itachi just smirked at his way.

"Now, Sasu-chan, put your stuff down and come to me" Itachi said. Sasuke looked up with a defeated look on his face. "Aww, Sasu-chan. Even though you are my brother, I can not 'show' favorism towards a student. Just 'suck' up your pride and come on down here." Itachi said in a smartass comforting way...

'Damnit!' Sasuke thought with a pout. "Now, class." Itachi began, "This is how you can tell if a guy is the 'seme' or the 'uke'. As you can see, my brother is an 'uke' because he is pouting instead of getting angry. And I'm well aware that 'uke' is also in his name. So, Sas-UKE you will be the 'uke' and I will be the 'seme'. Now is that clear with everybody so far? Any questions before I go on?"

Unfortunately, one kids hand went up. "Why are you teaching us? Are you two in incestious relationship? 'Cause i think so, believe it!"

At that statement Sasuke's face became red as a tomato. "Shut the hell up, dobe!" 'Dobe' grinned at that but said nothing.

"As if it's any of your business, but NO, we're not." Itachi said, trying to hold back his anger in his voice. "And for saying that, I'm writing you up again, and if you don't go to the headmaster and get a piece of paper, saying that you were there, I'm gonna take you there myself, and make sure that you get that 3-days off of school from the headmaster." Itachi finished this off with the trademark 'uchiha death glare' at the 'dobe'. "And it won't be very pleasant..." Itachi said, not bothering to finish his sentence.

The kid laughed and grinned "Yay! No school for three whole days!" Then he remembered were he was and shut up this instance.Though he couldn't keep a smirk out of his face at Sasuke's expression. The poor boy was traumatized after being accused of incestuous relationship with his brother. What a poor guy.

"Yes, and now that you say that at loud. I'm taking you to the headmaster myself... Now class I will be back in a few minutes... Sasu-chan, you are going to make sure that no one causes any trouble until I come back. Is that understood?"

Sasuke sighed but nodded nontheless "Yes, Itachi-sensei." And looked at the entire class in a way that almost screamed out loud 'Disobey me and I'll kill you now.'

The class strangely enough, was quiet until Itachi came back... "Ok, class. Since that problem is taken care of. We'll continue were we left off... Oh, yes. We were going to talk about the differences in between the 'seme' and the 'uke' of a yaoi relationship... Now is there any question about what we are talking about"

Once again a hand went up, it belonged to girl with pink hair and emerald eyes. "What is yaoi?" She said it between giggled, which probably meant that she knew it already from the look on her face.

"Well, judging by how you are giggling. I'm going to assume that you already know. But since, there might be some people in the class who are too shy to raise their hands, I'll answer it. Yaoi is boy love basically going on the next level which is having gay male sex... Any more questions?"

The class stayed silent, only breathing were heard.

"Well, since there seems to be no more questions. We'll get started with the lesson then. Sasuke will you come here?"

Sasuke gulped for one last time and went in front of the class and stood, waiting for Itachi's further orders.

"Now the 'uke' or the bottom, or the 'girl', of the relationship is usually cute, big eyes, and a nice personality and the 'Seme' it the top or 'man' of the relationship and is usually the really manly man."

"And what did you need me for?" Sasuke couldn't held it in any longer.

"I'm going need your help with the positions of how they can have sex." Itachi said to his otouto, in a serious tone of voice.

At that Sasuke choked on his own spit and started coughing. "W-W-What?" He barely choked out while the entire class barely could held in their laughter which was heard after a couple unsuccessful attempts to hide it.

"You heard me the first time, Sasuke...You are going to help me demonstrate the sexual positions of how gay guys get it on. Do you understand now, Sasuke-chan? ...Or do I need to repeat it?"

"Y-Y-Yes..." He stuttered, having nothing better to say.

"Well then come here...I'm not going to bite you..."Itachi said slowly.

Sasuke had a very big desire to yell at Itachi that, yes, he would probably bite him and yes, tear him apart but decided to be quiet for a bit. Sniffing, he listened to his brother for the first time and stood next to him.

"Good. Now can get started with the lesson. One of the positions to have sex in is known as, 'Doggie style'" Someone in the class was snickering..."Kiba,...Shut up. Naruto caused enough trouble already. Don't need to add on to it...How troublesome..."

"Continue, Itachi..." Sasuke whisper was only heard by Itachi.

"Ok, now Sasuke get in front of me." Itachi said sternly to Sasuke.

Sasuke stands in front of Itachi, his heart beating fastly.

"Now Sasuke, I want you to get on your hands and knees."

Sasuke grits his teeth but does as he was told.

"Now that Sasuke has done his part, it's time for me to do my part" Itachi does the same thing as Sasuke except he is over him. "Now is there any questions?"

Apparently there wasn't any, seeing as all off them barely could hold in their laughter.

"Alright then since no one has any questions, we'll move on..." And Itachi went most of the other positions... Except for 'Queens position'... "Ok, class. The next position is known as 'Queens position'. Does anyone have a question?"

The entire class shook their heads, still giggling and chuckling madly like little kids.

"Good, now for the 'Queen's position' the uke is in control instead of the seme. Now for this I need to lay down and then Sasuke has to, basically, sit in my lap... With his legs on both sides of my hips. Any questions?"

Still, only sounds of giggles he got. 'Oh my God, please don't tell me I'll have to do that...' Sasuke thought bitterly.

"..." The class was starting to giggle even more by now. "Ok, since there are no questions. I'll laid down first then Sasuke, come sit in my lap with your legs on both sides of my hips. Do you understand this?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"I-I don't think demonstration is really necessary, I mean, I'm sure everyone can imagine how does it look like." He gave the class the best Uchiha DeathGlare≥ he could muster, which wasn't that scary at the moment. "No! I can't imagine it! My mind is still pure!" The boy that was earlier called Kiba yelled, with a smirk on his face.

"Come on, otouto...Unless, you want me to call you my imouto." Itachi said smirking.

(a/n: m726: That remark was on purpose ppl...He's basically calling Sasuke a chicken without saying it out loud...Sasuke and his hair-do...shakes her head)

Sasuke glared at both of the males for one last time. "Fine..." He sighed as well and did as his older brother told him, his face burning in a crimson shade.

"Good, now does everybody understand what is supposed to happen after the uke is on top of the seme?"

The sound of giggling only increased, they did know what happens next.

"Well, since teh giggling has increased, I'll take that has a yes, and Sasuke you may go back to your seat. But I wish to see you after class."

Almost shaking from embarrassment and anger he quickly got to his seat, avoiding Itachi's gaze.

"Now class, I want you to write a paper, about a page on the front, about the differences between a 'seme' and a 'uke' and the positions we discussed and didn't discuss, and the problems they face in each position. But Sasuke, you are excused from doing this." Itachi said, while looking at Sasuke.

At that Sasuke sighed in relief, relieved that Itachi atleast wasn't that evil. But of course, after class session will come and bring thunder out of the clear sky.

"But for now, Sasuke. Come to my desk. We have things to talk about." Itachi said to Sasuke.

Well, not necessarily after class, now seems to be good enough for that bastard. Almost sulking almost, he stood up from his desk and stood in front of Itachi's. If Itachi would be a normal person and not Uchiha himself, he would probably shit himself from the look he was receiving but, being Sasuke's dear older brother he wasn't even slightest bit affected.

"Now about the banana you were wanting at lunch today..." Itachi said but didn't finish...

"I can have it?!" Sasuke's eyes were shining in hope.

"Yes...But only if you go into the teacher's room without getting caught, and buy some chocolate with your own money, and get back here within 5 minutes. Saying "I want chocolate on my banana".

At that Sasuke's jaw dropped but he quickly picked it up before anyone noticing it. "W-What?! Oh screw you, I won't be doing such thing!"

"You know I could write you up for saying that... Not to mention, I don't know what I'll do with this banana... Guess I am going to eat it then."

"So what? I'm sure I could bare it just perfectly."/quote

"Yes, but you told me, that you were hungry at lunch." Itachi sighs "Guess I'm gonna eat the banana then." Itachi puts up the banana and starts to peel it.

One day Sasuke hopes to burn a hole through Itachi's head. "Can't you be easy for once and be a nice older brother?" He growled, feeling even more hungry at the sight.

"Nope, that would be too easy then." Itachi peeled some more at teh banana...and he peeled it slowly...Just to torture Sasuke.

"You stupid asshole...Fine, I'll do it." Growling, the young raven imagined himself standing on Itachi's rotten corpse while laughing.

"Now, now. That's not a very nice thing to say to your teacher and brother." Itachi smirked after saying that. "You'll begin in 10 seconds, Sasuke."

"To fuck with my brother...Wait! What do I have to do again?"

"'Fuck'? Sasuke!" Itachi says in a sarcastic tone,"Are you saying you want to fuck me? But I better warn you I'm always seme." Itachi smirked. "And you have to buy chocolate with your own money, without getting caught by anybody, and be back in 5 minutes. Good luck, Sasu-chan"

At the fuck comment, Sasuke's cheeks were colored in crimson shade. "Go to fucking hell, Itachi! Fine, God damnit, when do I have to start? I can't do it now, I'm in class, for fuck's sake!"

"...You want us to fuck in hell...Good idea, Sasuke. About now, and guess what? Too damn bad."

Sasuke glared at Itachi again but it was ruined by perfect pink cheeks. "When the fuck did you became so fucking perverted? I'm not going to-" He was cut off by the bell, which only brought him even more misery, knowing that he doesn't have any excuse not to do Itachi's stupid request.

"Well? Get to it, Sasuke. We don't have all day you know." Itachi said to Sasuke.

"And what will happen if I fail?"

"Then you won't get the banana" Itachi answered.

The young Uchiha just sighed this time. "Alright, tell me when to start."

"About now would be good." Itachi said..

And not a second after that sentence Sasuke ran out of the class, leaving some kids confused at his rush who, by the way, haven't heard of their such a pleasant conversation.

"Hmm...I wonder if he'll actually make it back in time?" Itachi said to himself.

Unfortunately, Sasuke made it back to class a couple of second after five minutes, all out of breath.

"Well, well. Guess who decided to finally show up after 3.45 seconds after five minutes?" Itachi said with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"I fucking hate you..."

"Well, that's not very nice...Maybe I'll eat the banana AND teh chocolate by myself... While you clean the classroom."

"Fuck no! What the fuck do you think I am, your slave?! I'd rather fuck myself then be one for you! Go fucking clean it yourself!"

"Yes, IMOUTO, I do think that you are my 'slave'... Now, now. Don't be so narcissistic... But that explain why you are pms-ing like a girl."

That was Sasuke's last straw. He slapped Itachi, yes, completely forgetting his manliness and instead at least punching him like a man, he slapped him.

"...You not only did you just proved my point but you also get detention for today." Itachi said in a cold tone, putting his hand over his cheek where he got slapped. 'I can't believe Sasuke actually did that...' Itachi thought to himself slightly shocked but quickly shook it off.

This time Sasuke didn't say anything nor he did anything stupid. Instead, he sat calmly at his desk, knowing that nothing will help his now. Since last period ended about ten minutes ago.

"And you get to clean the entire room and I want it spotless. To the point where I could eat off of the floor. Is that understood?"

Again, Sasuke was silent but calmly stood up and started cleaning the classroom, without any complains.

'Hn... And here I thought that he actually wouldn't do it...' Itachi thought.

"..." After thirty minutes Sasuke was done. He sat in his desk as calmly as he did it the first time.

'Hmm...What needs to be done now? Oh yeah.' "Sasuke-chan now that you are done with that, I want you to grade some papers." Itachi told Sasuke firmly.

Sasuke took papers quickly and started to quietly grade them.

'Hm... What to torture him with next?...Hmm' Itachi thought to himself.

"How long is this detention going to last?" Sasuke's sudden voice brought back Itachi from his thoughts.

"Hmm... I"m not sure, to be quite honest..."Itachi said truthfully.

"You're a total amature at this kind of job, aren't you?" Now Sasuke was mocking him.

"Well, then I guess you REALLY don't this healthy banana and chocolate...sighs I guess I'm going to be the only one eating it." Itachi said slightly dramatically.

At Itachi's dramatic act Sasuke couldn't help but to twitch.

"Hn? Are you...laughing?" Itachi said in a surprised tone...and wondering if he should call the mental ward or not.

"Of course not! Eat faster your damned banana!"

"Right and Kakashi doesn't read porn in the class." Itachi said sarcastically.

Sasuke didn't justify that with an answer.

"...Thought so." Itachi smirked after saying that.

"I repeat, how long do I have to be here?"

"..." Itachi didn't know what to say for once, considering this is his first time giving someone detention.

At Itachi's lack of voice, Sasuke's glaring became even more intense.

"I suppose in about 15 minutes your detention will be done then we'll go home." Itachi said in an slight unsure voice...

Sasuke nodded, not bothering to insult Itachi's lack of knowledge in this area.

"Good. Then start sweeping the floor." Itachi said. "The quicker you get done, the more bites of chocolate and banana you will get..."

"Since when did you became so nice?" This time Sasuke couldn't help but to add that little comment of his but he quickly started sweepng the floor.

"Would you weither that I be mean instead of being nice?" Itachi answered Sasuke's question with a question.

"...whatever."

"Well, I'm taking that has a 'yes' to be mean" Itachi takes another bite of the chocolate and banana..

Sasuke glares at Itachi as the latter satisfied his craving by eating his food. But unfortunately Sasuke's hunger was a lot stronger then him and he was pleasantly (or not) surprised when he found himself right in front of Itachi's face, bitting the last bite himself. He mouth stayed still on his brothers, frozen from the shock that he did such thing himself.

Itachi eyes widen in surprise for a second before closing and put his arms around Sasuke's body, bring them closer together.

When Sasuke felt his brothers actions his mind instantly screamed 'Push him off, stupid! Kick him!' but his body said an entirely opposite thing. He shyly wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck but still didn't dare to do anything more.

Itachi tilted his head, still kissing, opened his mouth, had his tongue come out and touch Sasuke's lips for permission to play with his tongue.

Sasuke opened his mouth, inviting Itachi's own in. When the tongue came he started gently sucking on it.

When Sasuke did that Itachi's grip on his body increased and tried to move them even closer together.

Unfortunately everyone need to breath, so they broke the kiss. Panting and with a huge blush on his cheeks, Sasuke tried to break from Itachi's grip and never show his face to the world again.

'Oh, no you don't.' Itachi thought to himself. So he picked up Sasuke, placed him on the floor and moved on top of him, so that Sasuke won't run away.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!"

"What do think I'm doing?" Itachi said, with some anger in his voice.

"G-Get of me!" Sasuke tried to struggle but Itachi's grip was too strong for him, though he wouldn't admit it.

Itachi decided to kiss Sasuke to shut him up.

As much as Sasuke tried to press back a moan, he just couldn't help himself when Itachi slid his tongue in to his own mouth. But he tried to push him off anyway.

But Itachi finally decided to move Sasuke's legs to the side and after doing that, he moved in, in between Sasuke's legs.

At Itachi's move, younger raven's eyes widened. "What the hell, Itachi?? Stop it!" And once again Sasuke tried to run away, witch again, ended with the same results as the old escape did.

Itachi finally had enough and moved his left hand to Sasuke's member still unclothed... And tighten his grip slightly but not too much.

"I said stop it, Itachi! We're guys for fuck's sake! Not to mention brothers! Let go, Goddamnit!"

Itachi was tired of Sasuke fighting against this. So he kissed him harshly and moved his left hand into Sasuke's pants, and onto his member and stroked it a couple of times...

Sasuke's breath hitched when he felt his brothers rough hand on his own..private area. "Ahh...s-stop..ngh.." He moaned loudly at Itachi's actions.

Itachi didn't, instead he moved his head to Sasuke's neck and nibble right above his jalugar vein, and waited for Sasuke's reaction.

Latter gasped, his eyes wide and not a second after moaned, closing his eyes.

Itachi heard the reaction and it made his member jump in his pants, waiting to get out. So he decided to bite a little bit harder and longer and make it into a hickey.

"H-hah..ah..I s-said stop i-it.." Sasuke bit back a moan, result was a bloody lip.

Itachi then moved his mouth to Sasuke lips and begin to lick Sasuke's bloody lips. While touching Sasuke's member, at the same time.

Sasuke didn't hold back a groan this time but the next thing he did was a bit surprising. He wrapped one hand around Itachi's neck while other one he slipped in to Itachi's own pants, stroking his member at the same speed Itachi did with his. He liked away the blood on his lips and kissed Itachi roughly.

Itachi's body jerked slightly when Sasuke's hand touched his member inside of his pants...

Sasuke bit Itachi's lip, drowning out some blood and sucked it.

Itachi grip on Sasuke's member was loosening slightly but as soon as he realize this, he put his hand on Sasuke's member and started moving his hand.

Sasuke smirked at Itachi first time today and started pumping Itachi's member slowly and in couple of minutes in very fast pace.

Itachi's body nearly fell on Sasuke... "Sas-uke...Can you...ah stop for hmm a minute.. shivers and let me lay down and uh-ah you go above me?" Itachi said finally able to complete his sentence.

Sasuke stopped for a second and switched their positions. While occupying Itachi's mouth he slowly started unbuttoning older man's pants.

Itachi hands were wanting to play so he moved them to Sasuke's hip and rolled his waist in between Sasuke's legs.

A moan escaped Sasuke's mouth as he completely took of Itachi's pants and now was taking off his own.

Itachi lifted his hips when Sasuke came to unbutton his pants.

With a swift movement, Sasuke took off Itachi's boxers as well and he brought his mouth to the tip of Itachi's member and gave it a lick.

Itachi's hands grabbed Sasuke's hair, and gentle moved it...

In a matter of time, Itachi's member was Sasuke's mouth while he was sucking it. After the blowjob Sasuke gave Itachi, he took his mouth from it and smirked down at Itachi. "I though you're always the seme, Ita-chan." He mocked the older boy.

Itachi got angry really quickly, so he flipped them, and started to suck on Sasuke's nipples, nibbling, and biting. He also stuck his hand down to Sasuke's member and started to pump it.

Sasuke could say that he regreted saying such thing to Itachi but after second thought he actually desided he liked it. Sasuke moaned and arched his back in pure pleasure.

Itachi then moved to Sasuke's bellybutton and decided to stuck his tongue in there.

"D-damn.. ahh...Just fuck me already!" Sasuke groaned out.

Itachi then moves down to Sasuke's member..."Hmm" He says as he is kissing the member.

"Aah...c-can't you hear me? S-Stop ngh...p-playing w-with me.."

"Well, maybe I don't want to stop..." Itachi said in a teasing voice.

"Gah...just s-shut up and fuck me!" Sasuke growled out, feeling a bit annoyed with all of this foreplay.

"Sighs Such a demanding little uke... Alright, do you want lube or saliva?"

"W-Whatever you want..."

"Hmm...Lube, I guess..." Itachi reached into his pocket and got out a small tube of lube.

"You carry it with yourself?"

"Sometimes, but not always." Itachi said to Sasuke.

"Fuck, hurry up." Sasuke growled.

"Why?" Itachi asked. "The fun has just begun." And with that Itachi uncapped the lube and put some on his right hand.

"Because i can't fucking wait any longer..." Sasuke groaned impatiantly.

"Alright, if you are going to be that impatient. You can do it yourself."

"Fine then!" Sasuke glared. "It isn't such a big problem to me, but it appears to me that you'll be having a very cold and long shower!"He pointed and Itachi's throbbing member.

Itachi said to that. "Either you be can be calm and get prepared by me. Or you can do it yourself... with your legs open and facing my direction.."/quote

"Maybe you can hurry up or I'm leaving if it is such a big problem to you by hurrying up."

"Alright then." Itachi said harshly. He then shoved his right index finger into Sasuke's hole... 'Maybe I should of warned hi-nah, he deserves it.'

"A-ah...ngh..b-bastad.." Sasuke winced in pain.

"Well, you said you 'wanted' it, you got it, and now you're bitching about it." Itachi said slightly frustrated...

The only answer Itachi got was a loud moan.

"Damnit, Sasuke. You got to loosen up a little bit..I think, my finger is going to be stuck there." Itachi said, adding in the last part, to see what Sasuke's reaction is going to be.

"Don't fucking play w-with me!" Sasuke glared at Itachi but relaxed anyway.

"Good, you finally relaxed" Itachi said, as he slowly added in the second finger alongside with the first finger that was already in there.

Sasuke's moan became more and more louder as hi brother finger fucked him.

Once Sasuke got used to the two fingers inside of him, Itachi added a third finger to go in alongside the other two fingers inside of Sasuke.

"Y-Yess.." He hissed like a true snake, feeling incredible pleasure.

Itachi decided do something a little bit different...This time he's curling his fingers 'towards' Sasuke's front and presses...And waits for the response.

A loud gasp followed by a long moan was heard. "Oh..oh, gah.."

'Found it..' Itachi thought, as he moved his fingers to hit that again.

"Ahh...oh.." The classroom they were in was filled with moans groans and gasps.

"You ready, Sasuke?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"Oh..yes.."

"Ok," Itachi said, as he removed his fingers. He then grabbed some lube and put it on his member, and asked Sasuke. "Sasuke, which position would u like to be in?"

"I don't care, just do it already!"

"I'm not doing it until you tell me what position you want." Itachi said.

"Fine, doggie style!" Sasuke growled, feeling frustrated.

Itachi then flip Sasuke over and entered him very slowly...

Sasuke winced at the stab of pain. "Faster, d-damn it! I'm not a p-porcelain d-doll!" He whimpered again at the pain.

Itachi was trying his hardest to resist the urge pound into his otouto but when Sasuke said that, he just couldnt resist any more and went fast..

Sasuke couldn't help but to scream when his older brother found his the spot.

The more Sasuke screamed the faster Itachi went.

"I-I'm g-going to...ahah...c-cum...ooh,..soon..."

Itachi then moved one of his hands to Sasuke's member and started pumping it in time with his poundings.

In a couple of minutes, Sasuke came in Itachi's hand with a moan.

Itachi pound into Sasuke a couple more times, before he finally came into Sasuke.

Sasuke laid there, panting heavily.

Itachi tried to keep himself but eventually felled on Sasuke.

The younger groaned when his older brother fell on him but didn't say a word.

Itachi then waited a few minutes to catch his breathe and then moved to the side, so his brother could breath..

Still panting, Sasuke wanted to stand up and clean himself but didn't have enough energy to do it.

"Don't even bother to move, Sasu-chan." Itachi said, still tired from the sex he just had with his brother.

"I can't believe we did this..." Sasuke murmured quietly.

"And I'm glad we did." Itachi said, sternly.

Sasuke looked at him with unbelieving eyes. "You're a guy and not to mention my brother! Why the hell did you did that?"

"Did what? Have sex with you? Well..." Itachi said not continuing his sentence, that he barely begun...

Sasuke looked at him, with his wide onyx eyes.

"Well... One reason was because I was horny and the other reason... Is because I have feelings for you... In a romantic way, I mean..." Itachi said once again stopping and not finishing his sentence...

"W-What?" Sasuke whispered, not knowing anything else to say.

Itachi pulls Sasuke into a hug and says, "I love you, Sasuke-chan"

Sasasuke stared at his brother as if he was insane. But after a couple of seconds, he realized he was being hugged and hesitently hugged back. "This is not a joke is it? You really wont laugh in my face in a couple of moments and tease me that I actually believed you?"

"No, it's not a joke Sasuke...I truely do love you." Itachi said truthfully from the bottom of his heart...

"We could...try..." The younger murmured and turned his head away, standing up and picking up his clothes.

"Good." Itachi said relieved because he thought that he would be rejected by Sasuke.

After cleaning up himself and dressing up, Sasuke finally looked at Itachi after a long break. "So are we going home now?"

Itachi smiles softly, "Of course, let's go home." Itachi says softly to Sasuke.

Sasuke nods and let's a small smile form on his lips as they walked out of school.

Owari

* * *

m726: That was so beautiful... fakes a tear it was just so beautiful, my dear. dont u agree? tries to hold in her laugher that's threaten to escape

Diana- Yeah...it was a tear sheding story... roles eyes Oh, we role-played this little fic of ours on a great site called ! So, please read and review!


End file.
